Boneka sang Penjahit
by iczsan
Summary: Let's check the story!


**Boneka sang Penjahit**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Based on story by Agatha Christie

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, Miss Typo, And Other.

 **Rated** : Teen

 **Genre :** Mystery, Supernatural

.

.

.

Boneka itu tergeletak di kursi besar berlapis beludru. Tak banyak cahaya dalam kamar itu, langit di Kota Konoha itu gelap. Dalam ketemaraman hijau keabuan yang lembut itu, warna pelapis kursi yang hijau melebur menjadi satu dengan gorden dan alas lantai. Boneka itu pun melebur. Ia terbaring memanjang dan lunglai, mengenakan pakaian dari beludru berwarna hijau, bertopi beludru, dengan wajah dicat. Ia adalah boneka mainan yang digandrungi perempuan-perempuan kaya, boneka yang biasa diletakkan di sebelah pesawat telepon, atau di antara bantal-bantal kursi di sofa. Ia tergeletak di situ, senantiasa lunglai, namun anehnya ia seolah-olah hidup. Ia seperti merupakan produk abad kedua puluh yang sudah merosot.

Shizune yang bergegas masuk dengan membawa beberapa pola, melihat ke boneka itu dengan perasaan heran dan bingung. Shizune sendiri adalah seorang wanita berusia 28 tahunan, berperawakan ramping, dan berambut hitam pendek. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi apa yang ingin ditanyakannya tidak muncul ke dalam pikirannya. Ia lalu berpikir, 'Apa yang terjadi dengan pola bahan beludru biru itu? Dimana aku menaruhnya? Aku yakin aku meletakkannya di sini tadi'. Shizune keluar ke tangga dan berseru ke arah ruang kerja di atas.

"Sakura, Sakura, apakah pola biru itu ada padamu? Nona Kurenai akan datang beberapa menit lagi."

Shizune masuk lagi sambil menyalakan lampu. Ia menoleh ke arah boneka itu lagi. "Ah, di mana sih... oh, itu dia." Diambilnya pola itu, yang tadi terjatuh dari tangannya. Terdengar suara berderak di luar, waktu lift berhenti. Beberapa menit kemudian, Mrs. Kurenai masuk dengan terengah-engah, diiringi oleh anjingnya, tak ubahnya kereta api yang masuk dengan ribut di stasiun.

"Akan hujan lebat," katanya, "pasti hujan lebat" Ditanggalkannya sarung tangannya, lalu dilemparkannya bersama mantel bulu hewannya.

Senjuu Tsunade adalah wanita yang berbody aduhai meskipun sudah tua dan Ia adalah pemilik toko jahit itu, Tsunade pun masuk. Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak selalu masuk, hanya bila ada pelanggan istimewa, seperti Mrs. Kurenai adalah pelanggan semacam itu.

Sakura, mandor penjahit, turun membawa gaunnya dan Shizune memasangkannya pada Mrs. Kurenai lewat kepalanya.

"Nah," katanya, "saya rasa sudah bagus. Ya, benar-benar bagus."

Mrs. Kurenai berdiri miring dan melihat ke cermin.

"Terus terang," katanya, "pakaian jahitan Anda bisa menyembunyikan bokong saya."

"Anda jauh lebih kurus daripada tiga bulan yang lalu," kata Shizune meyakinkannya.

"Sebenarnya tidak," kata Mrs. Kurenai, "tapi dengan gaun ini saya kelihatan begitu. Garis potongan yang Anda buat jadi mengecilkan bokong saya. Saya kelihatan seolah-olah tak punya bokong. Maksud saya, besarnya jadi biasa-biasa saja, seperti yang dimiliki orang umumnya." Ia mendesah dan dengan ragu melicinkan bagian yang mengganggu dari tubuhnya itu. "Saya selalu merasa agak terganggu," katanya. "Selama bertahun-tahun saya memang bisa menyembunyikannya dengan menonjolkan tubuh saya ke depan. Tapi sekarang saya tak bisa lagi melakukannya, karena selain bokong, sekarang perut saya pun gendut. Maksud saya, kita kan tak bisa mengempiskan keduanya?"

"Coba saja Anda lihat pelanggan kami yang lain!" kata Tsunade.

Kurenai berjalan hilir-mudik untuk mencoba.

"Perut gendut lebih jelek daripada bokong," katanya. "Karena lebih kelihatan. Atau mungkin kita mengira begitu, karena, maksud saya, bila kita berbicara dengan orang-orang, kita berhadapan dengan mereka, dan pada saat itu orang tak bisa melihat bokong kita, tapi mereka bisa melihat perut kita. Pokoknya, saya jadi terbiasa mengempiskan perut saya dan membiarkan saja bokong saya apa adanya." Diulurkannya lehernya lebih jauh sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya, lalu tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Ihh, boneka Anda itu! Saya ngeri melihatnya. Sudah berapa lama benda itu ada di sini?"

Shizune melihat dengan tak yakin pada Tsunade yang kelihatan tak mengerti, tapi agak tertekan.

"Saya tak tahu pasti... saya rasa sudah beberapa lama. Saya tak pernah bisa ingat. Mengerikan sekali sekarang ini, saya benar-benar tak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Shizune, sudah berapa lama kita memilikinya?"

"Entah," kata Shizune singkat.

"Yah," kata Kurenai, "saya ngeri melihatnya. Menakutkan! Soalnya, dia seolah-olah memperhatikan kita semua, dan mungkin dia menertawakan kita di belakang. Kalau saya jadi Anda, akan saya buang benda itu".

Mrs. Kurenai agak bergidik. Lalu ia kembali pada soal-soal pembuatan pakaian, sampai hal yang sekecil-kecilnya. Apakah ia sebaiknya memendekkan lengannya satu inci atau tidak? Lalu bagaimana dengan panjang gaunnya? Setelah semua hal penting itu diselesaikan dengan memuaskan, Kurenai mengenakan pakaiannya lagi dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Waktu melewati boneka itu, ia berpaling lagi.

"Sungguh," katanya, "saya tak suka boneka itu. Dia tampak terlalu nyaman di sini. Itu tidak sehat". Kata Mrs. Kurenai lagi, lalu berjalan keluar.

"Apa sih maksudnya?" tanya Shizune setelah Kurenai pergi menuruni tangga.

Sebelum Tsunade sempat menjawab, Kurenai muncul kembali, melongokkan kepalanya di pintu.

"Ya Tuhan, saya betul-betul lupa pada si Akamaru. Di mana kau, Sayang? Astaga!"

Kurenai terbelalak serta Tsunade begitu pun Shizune terbelalak pula. Anjing itu sedang duduk di dekat kursi berlapis beludru hijau, mendongak dan menatap boneka lunglai yang terbaring di atasnya. Pada wajahnya yang kecil dan bermata menonjol itu tidak tampak ekspresi apa pun, tak ada rasa senang maupun benci. Ia hanya melihat saja.

"Mari, sayang mami," kata Kurenai.

Namun si sayang mami sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian.

"Makin hari dia makin bandel," kata Kurenai. "Ayolah, Akamaru. Ada kue. Ada lauk hati yang enak."

Anjing itu memalingkan kepala kira-kira satu inci ke arah majikannya, lalu dengan sikap melecehkan memandangi boneka itu lagi.

"Dia pasti terkesan oleh boneka itu," kata Kurenai. "Saya rasa selama ini dia belum pernah melihatnya. Saya juga tidak. Apakah dia sudah ada di sini waktu saya kemari terakhir kali?"

Kedua wanita yang lain berpandangan. Shizune tampak mengernyitkan alisnya, sedangkan Tsunade berkata sambil mengerutkan dahi, "Sudah saya katakan, saya sama sekali tak bisa mengingat apa-apa sekarang ini. Sudah berapa lama kita memilikinya, Shizune?"

"Dari mana dia?" tanya Kurenai. "Apakah Anda membelinya?"

"Oh, tidak." Entah mengapa, Tsunade terkejut sekali mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Oh, tidak. Kalau tak salah, saya rasa ada orang yang memberikannya pada saya." Ia menggeleng. "Gila rasanya!" serunya. "Sungguh gila rasanya, kalau semua yang baru saja terjadi sudah kita lupakan."

"Ayo, jangan bodoh, Akamaru," kata Kurenai tajam. "Ayo. Aku terpaksa mengangkatmu."

Diangkatnya anjing itu. Akamaru memprotes dengan melolong sedih. Mereka keluar dari ruangan. Akamaru menoleh lewat pundaknya yang berbulu putih. Ia masih tetap menatap boneka di kursi itu dengan penuh perhatian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Boneka itu," kata Ayame, "membuat saya takut sekali."

Ayame adalah wanita yang bertugas membersihkan rumah. Ia gadis yang cantik dengan rambut coklat. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan lantai ke arah belakang. Kini ia bangkit dan perlahan-lahan menjalankan pembersih debu sekeliling ruangan.

"Lucunya," kata Ayame, "baru kemarin saya benar-benar memperhatikannya. Lalu langsung saja saya merasakannya."

"Kau tak menyukainya?" tanya Shizune.

"Terus terang, Shizune-san, saya ngeri melihatnya," kata gadis itu. "Dia tidak wajar. Mengertikah Anda maksud saya? Kakinya yang panjang dan berjuntai itu, caranya terbaring, dan matanya yang licik itu. Menurut saya kelihatannya tidak sehat."

"Dulu-dulu kau tak pernah berkata apa-apa tentang dia," kata Shizune.

"Sudah saya katakan, tak pernah terlihat oleh saya, baru tadi pagi. Memang saya tahu bahwa benda itu sudah beberapa lama ada di sini, tapi..." Ia berhenti dan di wajahnya tampak pandangan tak mengerti. "Dia seperti mimpi di malam hari," katanya, lalu setelah mengumpulkan beberapa peralatan kebersihan, Ayame meninggalkan ruang pas itu dan menyeberangi tangga ke kamar di sisi lain.

Shizune memandangi boneka yang tampak santai itu. Di wajahnya tampak pandangan bingung. Tsunade masuk dan Shizune menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

"Nyonya Tsunade, sudah berapa lama Anda memiliki makhluk ini?"

"Apa, boneka itu? Sayang, kau kan tahu bahwa aku tak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Kemarin—ah, gila sekali! Yah, aku sudah tahu bahwa orang jadi pikun kalau sudah berumur, tapi pada diriku itu terjadi terlalu awal. Sekarang saja aku lupa di mana tasku, juga kacamataku. Di mana aku meletakkan kacamata itu? Tadi baru saja aku memakainya, aku membaca sesuatu di harian The Times."

"Kacamatanya ada di alas penutup perapian. Ini," kata Shizune sambil menyerahkannya "Bagaimana Anda mendapatkan boneka itu? Siapa yang memberikannya pada Anda?"

"Aku lupa juga," kata Tsunade. "Kurasa seseorang telah memberikannya padaku, atau mengirimkannya padaku... Tapi dia cocok sekali di ruangan ini, ya?"

"Saya rasa bahkan terlalu cocok," kata Shizune. "Lucunya, saya tak ingat kapan saya pertama kali melihatnya di sini."

"Nah, jangan sampai kau jadi sama pelupanya dengan aku," tegur Tsunade. "Soalnya kau masih sangat muda."

"Tapi sungguh, Nyonya Tsunade, saya tak ingat. Maksud saya, kemarin saya melihatnya, lalu saya pikir ada sesuatu, Ya, Ayame memang benar, ada sesuatu yang mengerikan pada benda itu. Lalu saya pikir saya memang pernah berpikir begitu, lalu saya mencoba mengingat, kapan pertama kali saya berpikiran begitu, dan... yah, saya tak ingat apa-apa! Rasanya seolah-olah saya belum pernah melihatnya, tapi rasanya tidak begitu. Rasanya dia sudah lama di sini, tapi baru terlihat oleh saya."

"Mungkin pada suatu hari dia masuk lewat jendela, terbang naik gagang sapu," kata Tsunade. "Pokoknya, sekarang dia berada di sini." Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Kita sekarang sulit membayangkan ruangan ini tanpa dia, bukan?"

"Memang," kata Shizune dengan agak merinding, "tapi rasanya lebih baik kalau saya bisa..."

"Bisa apa?"

"Membayangkan ruangan ini tanpa dia."

"Perlukah kita semua, jadi kacau gara-gara boneka ini?" tanya Tsunade tak sabaran. "Apa sih salahnya benda malang itu? Dia kelihatan seperti kubis yang sudah rusak saja, tapi mungkin," tambahnya, lagi, "karena aku tidak memakai kacamata". Dipasangnya kacamatanya, lalu ia melihat dengan tajam ke boneka itu. "Ya," katanya, "aku mengerti maksudmu. Dia memang agak mengerikan... kelihatan sedih, tapi... yah, licik dan juga agak keras kepala."

"Lucu," kata Shizune, "Mrs. Kurenai sangat benci padanya."

"Dia terlalu ceplas-ceplos," kata Tsunade.

"Tapi aneh," kata Shizune bertahan, "mengapa boneka ini sampai bisa memberikan kesan begitu terhadapnya."

"Yah, memang ada orang yang bisa tiba-tiba saja merasa tak suka."

"Mungkin," kata Shizune sambil tertawa kecil, "boneka itu memang baru kemarin ada di sini. Mungkin dia terbang dan masuk lewat jendela, seperti yang Anda katakan, dan menempatkan dirinya di sini."

"Tidak," kata Tsunade, "aku yakin dia sudah beberapa lama berada di sini. Mungkin baru kemarin dia tampak."

"Begitulah saya rasa," kata Shizune, "bahwa sudah beberapa lama dia berada di sini, tapi selama itu, seingat saya baru kemarinlah saya melihatnya."

"Ah, sudahlah," kata Tsunade dengan tegas, "hentikanlah itu. Kau jadi membuatku merasa aneh dan merinding. Kau kan tidak akan membesar-besarkannya, hingga dia seolah-olah merupakan mahkluk ajaib?" Diambilnya boneka itu, diguncang-guncang, diperbaiki letak pundaknya, lalu didudukkannya di kursi lain. Boneka itu langsung lunglai lagi.

"Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupannya," kata Tsunade sambil menatap boneka itu. "Tapi, lucunya, dia kelihatan hidup, ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hii, saya takut sekali," kata Ayame saat berkeliling di ruang pamer, sambil membersihkannya. "Demikian takutnya, hingga saya boleh dikatakan tak mau masuk ke ruang pas lagi."

"Apa yang membuatmu takut?" tanya Tsunade yang sedang duduk di meja tulis, di sudut. Ia sedang sibuk menghitung. "Wanita ini," katanya lagi, bukan pada Ayame, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri, "Mengira dia akan bisa menjahitkan dua pakaian pesta, tiga pakaian untuk Anggur, dan satu setelan setiap tahun, tanpa membayar barang sesen pun padaku! Dasar!"

"Boneka itu," kata Ayame.

"Apa? Boneka kita lagi?"

"Ya, duduk di meja tulis itu, seperti manusia. Iih, saya takut sekali!"

"Bicara apa kau?"

Tsunade bangkit, berjalan menyeberangi ruangan, lalu masuk ke kamar di seberangnya, ruang pas. Di salah satu sudutnya ada sebuah meja tulis bergaya Sheraton, dan disitulah boneka itu duduk, dikursi yang ada di dekat meja itu, dengan lengan lunglainya yang panjang di atas meja.

"Pasti ada seseorang yang ingin bercanda," kata Tsunade . "Bayangkan, mendudukkannya seperti itu. Tapi dia benar-benar kelihatan wajar."

Pada saat itu, Shizune turun dengan membawa sehelai gaun yang akan dicoba pagi itu.

"Mari sini, Shizune. Lihat, boneka kita sedang duduk di meja tulis pribadiku dan menulis surat."

Kedua wanita itu melihat.

"Sungguh," kata Tsunade, "sangat tak masuk akal! Aku ingin tahu siapa yang mendudukkannya di situ. Kaukah?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tidak." kata Shizune. "Pasti salah seorang gadis di lantai atas."

"Lelucon yang konyol," kata Tsunade. Diambilnya boneka itu, lalu dilemparkannya kembali ke sofa.

Shizune meletakkan gaun itu di kursi dengan hati-hati, lalu ia keluar dan naik ke ruang kerja di lantai atas.

"Kalian tentu tahu boneka 'itu'!" katanya, "boneka beludru yang ada di kamar Pas dilantai bawah?"

Mandor dan ketiga gadis itu mengangkat wajah.

"Ya, tentu kami tahu."

"Siapa yang mendudukkannya di meja tulis tadi pagi untuk berolok-olok?"

Ketiga gadis itu menatapnya, lalu Sakura, mandor mereka, berkata, "Mendudukkannya di meja tulis? Saya sih tidak."

"Saya juga tidak," kata salah seorang gadis itu. "Kaukah, Ino?"

Ino menggeleng.

''Itukah caramu bercanda, Sakura?" Kata Shizune tidak percaya

"Sama sekali tidak," kata Sakura, seorang wanita serius yang mulutnya kelihatan seolah-olah selalu berisi jarum pentul. "Pekerjaan saya banyak. Mana sempat saya bermain-main dengan boneka dan mendudukkannya di meja tulis?"

"Dengarlah," kata Shizune, dan ia merasa heran sendiri karena suaranya agak bergetar. "Itu... lelucon itu tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yang melakukannya."

Ketiga gadis dan Mandor itu menjadi gempar.

"Sudah kami katakan, Shizune-san. Tak seorang pun di antara kami yang melakukannya, begitu kan, Ino?"

"Aku tidak melakukannya," kata Ino, "dan kalau Tenten dan Hinata tidak melakukannya, maka tak ada di antara kita yang melakukannya."

"Anda sudah tahu apa kata saya," kata Sakura. "Tapi, ada apa sih, Shizune-san?"

"Mungkin Ayame, ya?" kata Ino.

Shizune menggeleng. "Tak mungkin Ayame. Soalnya dia sendiri ketakutan."

"Saya akan turun dan melihatnya sendiri," kata Sakura.

"Sekarang dia sudah tidak di situ lagi," kata Shizune. "Nyonya Tsunade telah mengambilnya dan melemparkannya kembali ke sofa". Ia diam sebentar. "Yah, maksudku, pasti ada seseorang yang mendudukkannya di kursi di meja tulis itu, sebagai bahan olok-olok. Itu dugaanku. Dan aku... aku tak mengerti mengapa orang itu tak mau mengatakannya."

"Sudah dua kali Kami katakan, Shizune-san," kata Hinata. "Saya tak mengerti, mengapa Anda terus-menerus menuduh kami berbohong. Tak seorang pun di antara kami mau berbuat sebodoh itu."

"Maafkan aku," kata Shizune. "Jangan marah. Tapi... tapi siapa lagi yang mungkin melakukannya?"

"Mungkin dia bangkit, lalu berjalan sendiri ke situ," kata Ino, lalu terkikik.

Shizune tak senang mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Ah, itu hanya omong kosong saja," kata Shizune, lalu turun lagi.

Tsunade sedang bersenandung dengan riang. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar.

"Aku kehilangan kacamataku lagi," katanya, "tapi tak apa-apa. Saat ini aku tidak ingin melihat apa-apa. Sulitnya, bila orang sebuta aku kehilangan kacamata, dia tidak akan bisa menemukannya, karena dia tak bisa melihat apa-apa, kecuali kalau dia punya sepasang yang lain."

"Biar saya carikan," kata Shizune menawarkan diri. "Tadi Anda memakainya?"

"Aku pergi ke kamar sebelah waktu kau naik. Kurasa aku membawanya kemari lagi."

Shizune menyeberang ke kamar sebelah.

"Menyusahkan sekali," kata Tsunade. "Aku ingin mengerjakan pembukuan ini terus. Sekarang mana bisa tanpa kacamataku?"

"Biar saya naik dan mengambilkan kacamata Anda yang sepasang lagi di kamar tidur," kata Shizune lagi.

"Sekarang ini aku tak punya lagi," kata Tsunade.

"Mengapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kurasa ketinggalan waktu aku pergi makan siang. Sudah kutelepon tempatku makan siang itu, dan sudah kutelepon pula dua toko tempatku berbelanja kemarin."

"Astaga," kata Shizune, "saya rasa Anda harus memiliki tiga pasang."

"Kalau aku memiliki tiga pasang kacamata," kata Tsunade, "maka seumur hidupku aku harus mencari kacamata itu bergantian. Kurasa yang terbaik adalah memiliki satu saja. Jadi, kita harus mencarinya sampai ketemu."

"Yah, pasti kacamata itu ada," kata Shizune. "Anda kan tidak keluar dari dua kamar ini? Yang pasti tak ada di ruang ini, maka pasti Anda meletakkannya di ruang pas."

Shizune pergi, lalu mencari dengan lebih teliti. Akhirnya, sebagai usaha terakhir, diangkatnya boneka itu dari sofa.

"Saya menemukannya," serunya.

"Oh, di mana, Shizune?"

"Di bawah boneka kita. Saya rasa ikut terlempar waktu Anda melemparkan boneka itu kembali ke sofa."

"Tidak. Sungguh tidak."

"Oh," kata Shizune dengan perasaan kacau. "Kalau begitu, boneka itu yang mengambilnya dan menyembunyikannya dari Anda!"

Sambil memandangi boneka itu dengan serius, Tsunade berkata, "Aku tidak akan meremehkan dia. Dia kelihatan cerdas, ya, Shizune?"

"Saya rasa, saya tak suka wajahnya itu," kata Shizune. "Kelihatannya dia tahu sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui."

"Tidakkah menurutmu dia kelihatan sedih dan manis?" kata Tsunade dengan nada membujuk, namun tanpa keyakinan.

"Saya rasa dia sama sekali tidak manis," kata Shizune.

"Yah... mungkin kau benar. Ah, sudahlah, sebaiknya kita meneruskan pekerjaan. Sepuluh menit lagi Nona Terumi Mei akan tiba. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan faktur ini supaya bisa dibawa ke kantor pos."

* * *

"Shizune-san, Shizune-san?"

"Ya, Hinata?" kata Shizune. "Ada apa?"

Shizune sedang sibuk menggunting sepotong bahan satin yang ditebarkan di meja.

"Oh, Shizune-san, lagi-lagi boneka itu. Saya membawa turun gaun cokelat seperti yang Anda perintahkan, dan saya lihat boneka itu duduk di meja tulis lagi. Bukan saya yang mendudukkannya, bukan salah seorang di antara kami. Sungguh, Shizune-san, kami tidak akan mau melakukan perbuatan semacam itu."

Gunting Shizune tergeser sedikit.

"Tuh," katanya dengan marah, "lihat, apa yang terjadi gara-gara kau. Mudah-mudahan tidak apa-apa. Lalu mengapa dengan boneka itu?"

"Dia duduk di meja tulis lagi." kata Hinata.

Shizune turun dan masuk ke ruang pas. Boneka itu duduk di meja tulis, sama benar seperti sebelumnya.

Shizune menghampiri boneka itu. "Kau bandel sekali, ya?" kata Shizune pada boneka itu.

Diangkatnya boneka itu dengan kasar, lalu diletakkannya kembali di sofa.

"Di sini tempatmu," katanya. "Tinggal di sini." Lalu Shizune pergi ke kamar sebelah

"Nyonya Tsunade."

"Ya, Shizune?"

"Memang ada orang yang mempermainkan kita. Boneka itu duduk di meja tulis lagi."

"Menurutmu siapa?"

"Pasti salah seorang dari yang bertiga di lantai atas itu," kata Shizune. "Saya rasa mereka pikir itu lucu. Mereka memang sudah bersumpah bahwa bukan mereka yang melakukannya."

"Menurutmu siapa? Hinata?"

"Bukan, saya rasa bukan Hinata. Dia kelihatan ketakutan waktu dia masuk dan mengatakannya pada saya. Saya rasa Ino, si tukang cekikikan itu."

"Pokoknya itu perbuatan dungu."

"Memang, bahkan gila," kata Shizune. "Bagaimanapun," katanya lagi dengan geram, ."saya akan menghentikan perbuatan itu."

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Lihat saja," kata Shizune.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, sebelum pulang, Shizune mengunci ruang pas dari luar.

"Kamar ini saya kunci," kata Shizune, "dan kuncinya saya bawa."

"Oh, begitu," kata Tsunade dengan agak geli. "Rupanya kau mulai menduga aku yang melakukannya, ya? Kaupikir demikian pikunnya aku, hingga aku masuk ke situ dengan niat akan menulis di meja itu. Tapi yang kulakukan adalah mengangkat boneka itu dan mendudukkannya di situ supaya dia yang menulis untukku. Begitukah pikiranmu? Lalu aku sama sekali lupa? Begitu?"

"Yah, itu mungkin saja," kata Shizune. "Pokoknya saya ingin yakin bahwa tidak akan ada lelucon yang tak sehat malam ini."

Keesokan paginya, dengan bibir terkatup rapat, yang pertama dilakukan Shizune begitu tiba adalah membuka pintu ruang pas yang terkunci, dan berjalan masuk. Ayame sudah menunggu di tangga dengan lap debu, lap pel, dan wajah sedih.

"Sekarang kita lihat!" kata Shizune.

Lalu ia mundur dengan tercekat.

Boneka itu duduk di meja tulis.

"Astaga!" kata Ayame. "Mengerikan! Sungguh. Wah, Shizune-san, Anda pucat sekali, seolah-olah Anda baru melihat hantu. Anda perlu minum obat sedikit. Apakah Nyonya Tsunade punya obat di lantai atas?"

"Aku tak apa-apa," kata Shizune.

Shizune berjalan ke arah boneka itu, diangkatnya dengan hati-hati, lalu ia menyeberangi ruangan dengan boneka itu.

"Ada orang yang mempermainkan Anda lagi," kata Ayame.

"Kali ini aku tidak tahu bagaimana orang itu bisa mempermainkan diriku," kata Shizune lambat-lambat. "Pintu itu kukunci semalam. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa tak seorang pun bisa masuk."

"Mungkin ada orang yang memiliki kunci lain," kata Ayame, membantu memberikan pandangannya.

"Kurasa tidak," kata Shizune. "Selama ini kami tak pernah merasa perlu mengunci kamar ini. Kunci pintu ini kunci kuno, hanya ada satu."

"Mungkin kunci yang lain cocok, kunci pintu di seberang itu."

Mereka lalu mencobakan semua kunci di toko itu, tapi tak sebuah pun yang cocok ke pintu ruang pas itu.

"Sungguh aneh, Nyonya Tsunade," kata Shizune kemudian, saat mereka makan siang bersama.

Tsunade kelihatan agak senang.

"Ah," katanya. "Kurasa itu hanya luar biasa. Kurasa sebaiknya kita menulis surat kepada orang-orang di bagian riset psikis tentang hal ini. Mungkin mereka nanti mengirim seseorang untuk menyelidiki seorang paranormal atau siapa akan melihat kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kamar itu."

"Kelihatannya Anda sama sekali tak peduli," kata Shizune.

"Yah, boleh dikatakan aku menyukai keadaan ini," kata Tsunade. "Maksudku, bagi orang seumurku, menyenangkan juga bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi! Tapi... tidak," katanya lagi sambil merenung. "Kurasa aku tak suka. Maksudku, boneka itu telah menjadi besar kepala, bukan?"

Malam itu Shizune dan Tsunade sekali lagi mengunci pintu itu dari luar.

"Saya tetap berpendapat ada seseorang yang membuat lelucon yang tidak sehat. Saya tak mengerti mengapa...," kata Shizune.

"Apa kaupikir dia akan duduk di meja tulis lagi besok pagi?" tanya Tsunade .

"Ya, saya rasa begitu," sahut Shizune.

Tapi mereka keliru. Boneka itu tidak duduk di meja tulis, melainkan di ambang jendela, melihat ke jalan di luar. Dan lagi-lagi sikap duduknya tampak wajar.

"Semuanya ini bodoh dan mengerikan, ya?" kata Tsunade ketika mereka minum teh petang itu. Atas persetujuan bersama, mereka tidak minum di ruang pas sebagaimana biasa, melainkan di kamar Tsunade sendiri di seberangnya.

"Bodoh dalam hal apa?"

"Yah, tak ada yang bisa kita jadikan pegangan. Hanya sebuah boneka yang selalu berpindah tempat."

Dari hari ke hari, hal itu merupakan bahan peninjauan. Kini bukan hanya malam hari boneka itu berpindah tempat. Setiap saat bila mereka masuk ke ruang pas, setelah mereka meninggalkannya beberapa menit saja, mereka menemukan boneka itu berada di tempat lain. Kadang-kadang mereka meninggalkannya di sofa dan menemukannya di kursi. Kemudian ia berada di kursi yang lain. Kadang-kadang ia berada di kursi di dekat jendela, kadang-kadang di meja tulis lagi.

"Dia berpindah-pindah sesuka hatinya," kata Tsunade. "Dan kurasa, Shizune, kurasa dia suka!"

Kedua wanita itu berdiri sambil menunduk memandangi sosok yang terbaring tak bergerak, dengan baju beludru lembut dan wajah dari sutra bergambar itu.

"Dia sebenarnya hanya terdiri atas beberapa potong beludru, sutra, dan sedikit cat," kata Tsunade. Suaranya terdengar tegang. ''Tahukah kau, kurasa kita bisa... kita bisa saja membuangnya."

"Apa maksud Anda membuangnya?" tanya Shizune. Suaranya terdengar shock.

"Yah," kata Tsunade, "kita bisa melemparnya ke dalam api, kalau sedang ada api. Maksudku, membakarnya, seperti nenek sihir... Atau kita juga bisa saja memasukkannya ke tempat sampah."

"Saya rasa itu tidak akan berhasil," kata Shizune. "Mungkin saja seseorang mengeluarkannya dari tempat sampah itu, lalu membawanya kembali pada kita."

"Atau kita bisa mengirimkannya ke suatu tempat," kata Tsunade. "Umpamanya ke salah satu yayasan yang sering menulis surat untuk meminta sesuatu untuk dijual di bazar atau semacamnya. Kurasa itulah cara yang terbaik."

"Entahlah..." kata Shizune. "Saya takut melakukannya."

"Takut?"

"Soalnya, saya rasa dia akan kembali," kata Shizune sambil gemetar.

"Maksudmu, dia akan kembali kemari lagi?"

"Ya."

"Seperti burung merpati pos?"

"Ya, begitulah maksud saya."

"Kurasa kita ini tidak sinting, kan?" kata Tsunade. "Mungkin aku benar-benar sudah linglung dan mungkin kau hanya menghiburku saja. Begitukah?"

"Tidak," kata Shizune. "Tapi saya punya perasaan yang menakutkan, suatu perasaan yang mengerikan, bahwa dia terlalu kuat bagi kita."

"Apa? Kumpulan perca-perca kain itu?"

"Ya, kumpulan perca-perca kain yang menjengkelkan itu. Karena dia ternyata bandel sekali."

"Bandel?"

"Dia berbuat sekehendak hatinya saja! Maksud saya, seolah-olah ini kamar dia sekarang!"

"Ya," kata Tsunade sambil melihat kesekelilingnya. "Iya, ya? Tapi kalau dipikir, memang selalu begitu, warnanya dan sebagainya... kurasa dia cocok berada di sini, tapi kamarnyalah yang cocok dengannya. Boleh kukatakan," kata penjahit itu lagi dengan suara tegas, "rasanya bodoh juga bila sebuah boneka merampas segala-galanya seperti ini. Lihat saja, Ayame tak mau lagi datang untuk membersihkan rumah."

"Apakah dia mengatakan takut pada boneka itu?"

"Tidak. Dia memberikan banyak alasan". Kemudian Tsunade berkata lagi dengan agak panik, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Shizune? Aku jadi tertekan. Sudah berminggu-minggu aku tak bisa merancang apa-apa."

"Saya juga tak bisa memusatkan pikiran dengan baik saat menggunting," kata Shizune. "Saya membuat macam-macam kesalahan yang bodoh. Mungkin," katanya lagi dengan ragu, "pikiran Anda untuk menulis surat pada bagian riset psikis itu baik juga-"

"Tapi kita akan kelihatan seperti orang-orang dungu," kata Tsunade memotong. "Aku tidak serius waktu itu. Tidak, kurasa kita jalani saja dulu sampai..."

"Sampai apa?"

"Ah, entahlah," kata Tsunade, lalu ia tertawa ragu.

Keesokan harinya, waktu Shizune tiba, didapatinya pintu kamar pas terkunci.

"Nyonya Tsunade, apakah kuncinya ada pada Anda? Andakah yang menguncinya semalam?"

"Ya," kata Tsunade, "aku yang menguncinya dan akan tetap terkunci."

"Apa maksud Anda?"

"Maksudku, aku tak mau menggunakan kamar itu lagi. Biar untuk boneka itu saja. Kita tidak memerlukan dua buah kamar. Kita bisa mengepas di sini."

"Tapi ini kan ruang duduk pribadi Anda."

"Ah, aku tak mau lagi. Aku sudah punya kamar tidur yang nyaman sekali. Aku bisa menjadikannya kamar tidur merangkap ruang duduk, bukan?"

"Maksud Anda, Anda benar-benar tidak akan pernah masuk ke ruang pas itu lagi?" tanya Shizune kurang percaya.

"Begitulah, maksudku."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kebersihannya? Kamar itu akan kotor sekali."

"Biar saja!" kata Tsunade. "Bila tempat itu rusak gara-gara menjadi milik sebuah boneka, biar saja, biar saja dia memilikinya. Dan membersihkannya sendiri." Lalu katanya lagi, "Tahukah kau, dia membenci kita."

"Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Shizune. "Boneka itu membenci kita?"

"Ya," kata Tsunade. "Tak tahukah kau? Seharusnya kau tahu. Seharusnya kau melihatnya waktu kau menatapnya."

"Ya," kata Shizune sambil merenung, "memang, saya rasa saya merasakannya, bahwa dia membenci kita dan ingin kita keluar dari situ "

"Dia itu benda kecil yang penuh kebencian," kata Tsunade. "Pokoknya, dia harus puas sekarang."

Setelah itu keadaan jadi lebih tenang. Tsunade mengumumkan pada para karyawannya bahwa untuk sementara ia tidak akan menggunakan ruang pas, terlalu banyak kamar yang harus dibersihkan, jelasnya.

Tapi keadaan itu tidak begitu menolong, karena pada malam itu juga didengarnya salah seorang gadis pekerjanya berkata pada temannya, "Sudah benar-benar sinting Nyonya Tsunade itu sekarang. Aku selalu merasa bahwa dia agak aneh, seringnya dia kehilangan barang-barangnya, dan sifat pelupanya. Tapi sekarang sudah melampaui batas, bukan? Dia jadi begitu gara-gara boneka di lantai bawah itu."

"Aduh, kaupikir dia akan jadi benar-benar sinting?" kata gadis temannya bicara itu. "Hingga dia mungkin menikam kita atau semacamnya?"

Mereka lewat sambil berceloteh, dan Tsunade duduk tegak karena berangnya. "Menjadi sinting, ya!" Lalu ditambahkannya dengan murung, "Kurasa, kalau bukan karena Shizune, harus kuakui bahwa aku memang sinting. Tapi ini, kecuali aku, Shizune dan Ayame juga. Jadi, pasti ada benarnya. Tapi yang tidak kumengerti adalah, bagaimana hal ini akan berakhir?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu kemudian, Shizune berkata pada Tsunade, "Sekali-sekali kita harus masuk ke kamar itu."

"Mengapa?"

"Maksud saya, pasti kotor sekali kamar itu. Barang-barang mungkin diserang ngengat. Kita hanya membersihkan debunya dan menyapunya, lalu kita kunci lagi."

"Aku lebih suka membiarkannya tertutup dan tidak masuk lagi ke situ," kata Tsunade.

"Wah," kata Shizune, "rupanya Anda lebih percaya takhayul daripada saya."

"Kurasa memang," kata Tsunade "Aku memang jauh lebih mudah mempercayainya daripada kau. Tapi aku... yah aku merasa keadaan aneh ini mencekam juga. Entahlah. Aku takut, dan tak ingin masuk ke kamar itu lagi."

"Saya mau," kata Shizune, "dan saya akan melakukannya."

"Tahukah kau apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu?" kata Tsunade ketakutan. "Kau hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Baiklah, saya memang ingin tahu. Saya ingin melihat, apa yang telah dilakukan boneka itu."

"Aku tetap berpikiran lebih baik boneka itu jangan diganggu," kata Tsunade. "Setelah kita tinggalkan ruang itu sekarang, dia puas. Sebaiknya biar saja dia merasa puas." Tsunade mendesah keras. "Mengapa kita jadi omong kosong begini?"

"Ya, kita memang sedang omong kosong, tapi kalau Anda ingin saya tidak omong kosong, berikanlah kuncinya pada saya."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Tsunade mengalah.

"Saya rasa Anda takut saya akan mengeluarkannya. Tapi saya rasa dia adalah makhluk yang bisa melewati pintu dan jendela."

Shizune membuka kunci pintu, lalu masuk.

"Aneh sekali," katanya.

"Apa yang aneh?" kata Tsunade, dengan mengintip lewat pundak Shizune.

"Kamar ini boleh dikatakan sama sekali tak berdebu, ya? Karena tertutup selama ini, kita pikir..."

"Ya, memang aneh."

"Itu dia," kata Shizune.

Boneka itu ada di sofa. Ia tidak terbaring dalam keadaan terkulai seperti biasanya. Ia duduk tegak. dengan sebuah bantal kursi di belakang punggungnya. Sikapnya seperti nyonya rumah yang sedang menunggu akan menerima tamu.

"Yyyah," kata Tsunade ketakutan, "kelihatannya dia betah sekali, ya? Aku sampai merasa harus meminta maaf padanya karena kita masuk."

"Mari kita keluar," kata Shizune.

Shizune berjalan mundur, menutup pintu, dan menguncinya lagi.

Kedua wanita itu berpandangan.

"Alangkah baiknya kalau aku tahu," kata Tsunade, "mengapa kita begitu takut..."

"Ya Tuhan, siapa yang tidak akan ketakutan?"

"Yah, maksudku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sebenarnya tak apa-apa, hanya semacam boneka yang bisa berkeliling kamar. Kurasa bukan boneka itu sendiri persoalannya, melainkan setan nakal."

"Ya, itu masuk akal."

"Ya, tapi aku tak begitu percaya. Kurasa... bonekanya itu."

"Yakinkah Anda bahwa Anda tidak tahu dari mana datangnya boneka itu sebenarnya?"

"Aku sama sekali tak ingat," kata Tsunade. "Dan makin kupikirkan, makin yakin aku bahwa aku tidak membelinya, dan bahwa tak ada orang yang memberikannya padaku. Kurasa dia... yah, dia datang begitu saja"

"Menurut Anda, apakah dia... akan pergi?"

"Ah," kata Tsunade, "aku tak mengerti mengapa dia harus pergi. Dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya."

Tapi rupanya boneka itu tidak mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya.

Keesokan harinya, waktu Shizune masuk ke ruang pamer, ia tiba-tiba menahan napas, lalu ia berseru ke arah lantai atas.

"Nyonya Tsunade, Nyonya Tsunade, coba turun." teriak Shizune.

"Ada apa?"

Nyonya Tsunade yang bangun kesiangan, menuruni tangga dengan terpincang-pincang karena lutut kanannya rematik.

"Ada apa, Shizune?"

"Lihat, lihatlah apa yang terjadi sekarang."

Mereka berdiri di ambang pintu ruang pamer. Boneka itu duduk di sofa, bersandar dengan nyaman pada lengannya.

"Dia keluar," kata Shizune. "Dia sudah keluar dari kamar itu! Dia juga menginginkan kamar ini."

Tsunade duduk di dekat pintu. "Kurasa dia akan menginginkan seluruh toko ini," katanya.

"Mungkin saja," kata Shizune.

"Hei, makhluk kotor, licik, dan jahat," kata Tsunade pada boneka itu. "Mengapa kau datang dan mengganggu kami? Kami tidak menginginkanmu."

Baik Tsunade maupun Shizune melihat seolah-olah boneka itu bergerak sedikit sekali. Kaki dan tangannya seolah-olah makin santai. Lengannya yang panjang dan lunglai terletak pada lengan sofa, dan wajahnya yang setengah tersembunyi seolah-olah mengintip dari bawah ketiaknya. Pandangannya licik dan jahat.

"Dasar makhluk menjengkelkan," kata Tsunade . "Aku tak tahan! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi."

Tiba-tiba, dengan sangat mengejutkan Shizune, Tsunade melesat menyeberangi ruangan itu. Diangkatnya boneka itu, lalu ia berlari ke jendela, membuka jendela itu, dan mencampakkan boneka itu ke jalan. Napas Shizune tertahan, lalu ia terpekik ngeri.

"Aduh, Nyonya Tsunade, kau tak boleh berbuat begitu! Aku yakin kau tak boleh melakukannya!"

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu," kata Tsunade. "Aku sudah tak tahan lagi."

Shizune mendatanginya ke jendela. Di bawah, boneka itu tergeletak di trotoar, lunglai dengan wajah tertelungkup.

"Anda telah membunuhnya" kata Shizune.

"Jangan bodoh... mana mungkin aku membunuh sesuatu yang hanya terbuat dari potongan-potongan bahan beludru dan sutra? Itu benda mati."

"Itu hidup, dan mengerikan," kata Shizune.

Tsunade menahan napasnya. "Astaga. Anak itu..."

Seorang gadis kecil berpakaian compang-camping berdiri di atas boneka itu di trotoar. Ia melihat ke kiri-kanan jalan yang tidak begitu ramai pada jam sekian pagi hari, meskipun beberapa mobil lewat, kemudian, setelah kelihatan puas, anak itu membungkuk, memungut boneka itu, lalu berlari menyeberangi jalan.

"Berhenti, berhenti!" seru Tsunade.

Tsunade menoleh pada Shizune.

"Anak itu tak boleh mengambil boneka itu. Tak boleh! Boneka itu berbahaya, dia jahat. Kita harus melarangnya."

Bukan mereka yang menghentikan langkah anak itu, melainkan lalu lintas. Pada saat itu ada tiga buah taksi menuju ke satu arah, dan dua buah truk pedagang dari arah berlawanan. Anak itu terkurung di tengah-tengah jalan. Shizune cepat-cepat menuruni tangga, disusul oleh Tsunade. Dengan menghindari sebuah truk barang dan sebuah mobil pribadi, Shizune yang langsung disusul oleh Tsunade, tiba di tempat anak itu sebelum ia bisa menembus lalu lintas ke seberang jalan.

"Kau tak boleh mengambil boneka itu," kata Tsunade. "Kembalikan padaku."

Anak itu melihat padanya. Anak itu kurus sekali, berumur kira-kira delapan tahun, dan agak juling. Wajahnya menantang.

"Mengapa saya harus memberikannya pada Anda?" tanyanya. "Anda kan sudah melemparkannya dari jendela, saya melihat Anda. Kalau sudah Anda lemparkan dari jendela, artinya Anda sudah tak menginginkannya lagi, jadi sekarang dia milik saya."

"Akan kubelikan kau boneka baru," kata Tsunade gugup. "Mari kita pergi ke toko mainan, yang mana pun yang kausukai. Akan kubelikan kau boneka terbagus yang bisa kita dapatkan. Tapi kembalikan padaku yang ini."

"Tidak mau," kata anak itu.

Lengannya memeluk boneka beludru itu dengan sikap melindungi.

"Kau harus mengembalikannya," kata Shizune. "Itu bukan milikmu."

Diulurkannya tangannya untuk mengambil boneka itu, tapi pada saat itu si anak mengentakkan kakinya, berbalik, dan berteriak pada mereka.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Dia milikku. Aku menyayanginya. Kalian tidak menyayanginya. Kalian membencinya. Kalau kalian tidak membencinya, tentu kalian tidak akan melemparkannya dari jendela. Aku menyayanginya, dan itulah yang diinginkannya. Dia ingin disayangi."

Lalu, bagaikan belut, ia menyelinap melewati kendaraan-kendaraan. Anak itu berlari ke seberang jalan, masuk ke lorong, dan tidak kelihatan lagi.

"Dia sudah hilang," kata Tsunade.

"Katanya boneka itu ingin disayangi," kata Shizune.

"Mungkin," kata Tsunade, "mungkin itulah yang selama ini diinginkannya... disayangi..."

Di tengah-tengah lalu lintas kota Konoha, kedua wanita yang ketakutan itu saling menatap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The end**

 **Thank you for reading, RnR if you want**


End file.
